Melting Heart
by Demon-Imposter676
Summary: When Thran finds a teenager in the middle of a blizered and takes her back to the stadium he finds out that almost nothing is known of, her like she just appeared out of nowhare can he and the team find out who she is or will her past stay hidden?.?/oc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Galactik football it all belongs to its rightful owners, I only own My OC and the plot line**

Prologue

If you looked out of your window on that particular morning you wouldn't be able to see a thing as a fierce blizzard raged through the streets of Akillian.

As the blizzard was so fierce nobody could see the small teen fighting agents the cold on the snow plains, the wind ferociously tackling the teenager and trying to knock her down into the cold snow.

**Home stadium.**

All of the snow kids where disheartened because of the blizzard they couldn't go any anywhere.

"I say we put on a movie just to pass the time" suggested Micro Ice hopefully.

"Or we could be training" came Arch's voice through the doorway to the Rec room.

"But coach the odds are in our favour only 20% of the votes are for the opposing team" boasted D'Jock with a confident smirk.

"That may be the voters view point but as you sit here doing nothing the opposing team are training and their odds of winning are going up" Said Arch angrily before continuing, "and if you're going to beat the Wambas you need to be training".

All the snow kids sulked out of the rec room and into their training room.

Thran was in the middle of the group and spared one glance out of the window and for a second he thought he saw flash of green mixed in with a faint colour of red.

He tried to look closer but the snowstorm had shortened his sight to only about three meters not nearly far enough to see what the snow was hiding.

"Thran what are you looking at" asked Rocket with mild curiosity.

"I think somebody is out there" he replied with worry.

"That's ridicules who could possibly be out there in a storm like this" he laughed with slight amusement in his eyes.

Even though he knew that not many people could possibly survive a storm like this one but he had to make sure that what was out there wasn't what he feared it to be.

"I want to make sure that it somebody isn't out there though" Thran said with worry rising in his voice and walking away to the control room.

Upon entering the room he saw that it was completely empty not a soul was to be found, frowning to himself he walked out of the room and strangely towards the front door of the building.

"I need to make sure nobody is out in a storm like this" he said to himself uncertainly.

Grabbing the warmest jacket he had Thran ventured out into the blizzard just hoping that what he saw was a trick of the light

Once outside he used his hand to try and protect his eyes from the harsh cold of the snow.

Venturing further from the safety of the stadium Thran saw another flash of colour mixed in with the whiteness of the snow.

"Is anybody out here" he called but nobody would off been able to hear over the roar of the storm.

Thran knew he couldn't stay out here much longer but he still pressed on through the blizzard.

This time the flash of colour was much closer than before, only a couple of meters in front of him, trying his best to run through the snow in the sky and under his feat.

"Hang on I'm coming to get you" he shouted louder hoping that the person had heard him.

When he approached the location of the last flash of colour nothing was there apart from the colourless snow, he was just about to turn back when a tiny movement caught his eye.

Kneeling down he franticly began to dig in the snow until his hands brushed over green fabric, Thran's eyes widened and he began to dig once more.

"Please be alive please" he whispered to himself losing hope.

When Thran had finally managed to scrape away most of the snow his hands where numb and looking at what he had uncovered it was the body of a small teenager.

Thran pressed his head to her chest but quickly picked her up when the gentle pounding of her heart came to his ears.

Thran carried the small teenager up the hill as quickly as he could but the snowstorm had slowed him down to a slow jog.

Thran dashed into the front doors of the stadium and came face to face with Arch.

All colour drained from his face as his eyes landed on the limp girl in Thran's arms.

Taking the almost weightless girl he jogged down the hall with Thran on hot heels just a few centimetres behind him.

All of the snow kids stared when they passed them and after a few seconds.

All of them kept asking things like, "_what's going on", "Who's that girl" _and genuinely giving him twenty questions without him knowing the answers.

All of the footballers where told to keep the noise down while Dame Simbai treated the young girl.

Most of the snow kids had left when the medic entered the hallway, Thran looked up anxiously.

"Don't worry Thran she'll be okay apart from her malnutrition and minor frostbite on her fingers" she stated patting him on the shoulder.

"Can I see her" he asked looking at his hands.

Dame Simbai looked suspicious but agreed to let him see her never the less the automatic doors slid open to reveal the teenager lying on one of the medical beds her copper coloured hair fanned out about her and made a stunning contrast with her pale skin, Thran couldn't make out much more as he had blankets piled over her to keep her warm.

Thran tilted his head to the side as he listened to the heart monitor taking her pulse at a steady rate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Galactik football it all belongs to its rightful owners, I only own My OC and the plot line.**

**A big thank you to LadyJemsie who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay but for somreason I havn't been able to log onto fanfiction and when I could log on I couldn't upload anthing.**

Chapter 2

Dame Simbai looked up when she heard a small body move under the numerous layers of blankets.

Turning around she was that the girl was indeed awake her brown eyes flicked around the room curiously until they landed on Dame Simbai.

"Good to see your awake" Said Dame Simbai walking over the red head as she sat up.

Taking her hand she looked at her fingers which still had the lingering effects of frostbite.

The girl looked away and with her free hand she pulled up one of the covers trying to give her a sense of false security.

"There's nothing to be afraid of here, now can you tell me your name?" asked Dame Simbai pulling up a chair.

The girl frowned and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but no sound came, massaging her throat she tried again but the result was the same.

Dame Simbai smiled warmly before handing the girl a pad of paper and a pen and watched as she wrote a single word.

"_Teal_"

Dame Simbai nodded and wrote something down on a chart before walking over to her computer

"Will you tell me your last name" Asked the medic kindly watching Teal write something else on the paper.

"_Remar"_

Dame smiled and turned back to her computer and typed in Teals first and last name.

Teal tilted her head to one side as the computer beeped and flashed up a warning message.

"Zone restricted access denied" beeped the computer.

Dame Simbai frowned before turning to face the doors as three people came in, two of them looked like twins and one of them was shorter than the two.

"What happened" asked Dame pulling up a chair again.

"Nothing Dame Arch asked us to show the arrival around to help her get to know everyone" said the short one.

"Well maybe you could introduce yourselves to Teal first" scorned Dame Simbai.

The short one laughed before holding out his hand towards Teal with a smile.

"I'm Micro-Ice, the one sleeping Ahito, Thran's younger brother" He said with enthusiasm.

Teal gingerly shook her hand before writing something down on the pad with a smile.

"_I do watch T.V you know"._

Thran frowned before jabbing his elbow gently into Ahito's side.

"Wake up little brother" he said softly.

Ahito woke up almost instantly before standing upright and holding out his hand to Teal.

"If you can walk on your own we'll show you around" Ahito said Smiling.

Teal smirked and shyly took his hand and let him pull her up, Teal wobbled a bit and took her first step away from the medical bed but as soon as she set her foot down her legs couldn't take the strain of walking again so the inevitable happened Teal fell.

Bracing herself for the crash was futile because it never came instead she hit something soft and also slightly warm, Looking up she found that she had fallen right into Thran, blushing she pushed herself away so she landed on the bed.

Teal kept her eyes down out of embarrassment.

"Dont worry about it everybody falls once in a while" laughed Micro-Ice helping Teal to stand up again

Frowning Teal leaned slightly on Micro-Ice as they walked out of the room slowly.

Ahito Noticed the gingers discomfort of being in a new place by how she was constantly looking around and occasionally glancing over at them.

"There's no need to worry your safe here" Said Ahito reaching for the girls shoulder but stopped when he saw her tense up, When Ahito retracted his hand the young girl relaxed a little.

Teal couldn't stop looking around this place was huge, had a small army of robots and was just plain huge.

Involuntary turning a corner the four came to a room where the music was blaring and the floor vibrated with the base rhythm.

As soon as the loud noises hit her ears Teal tried to pull away from the door signalling her discomfort.

"C'mon we don't bite" coaxed Micro-Ice pulling her closer to the door.

Teal tried to pull away again but her strength was nothing compared to the small boy.

"I don't think she wants to go Micro" said Thran before facing Teal, "why don't you want to go meet the others?" he asked kindly.

Teal frowned before cupping her hands over her ears while looking down at the floor.

Thran thought about something before dashing off in the other direction of the room.

"I wonder where big brothers off too" Ahito said to himself before turning to Teal, "How did you lose your voice or where you born without one?"

Teal rubbed her throat and frowned before shrugging her shoulders and looking at the floor once again.

An uncomfortable silence formed between the trio as they waited for Thran to come back from where ever he had run off to.

"Soooooo" started Micro-Ice seconds before Thran walked around the corner with a small box in his hands.

Holding the box out to Teal, he smiled gently and coaxed her to take the box from him.

"Here I thought these might help" he said.

Teal shyly took the box from Thran and undid the catch, Teal smiled inside the box was a set of simple white earmuffs that could double over as headphones.

Ahito took the box as Teal placed the muffs over her ears the booming music became silence but Teal could still feel the base under her feat.

Thran's eyes widened as Teal wrapped her arms around his neck in a thank you.

Micro-Ice saw Teal now looked strong enough to walk on her own but he didn't want her to injure herself on the first day she woke up.

"Teal can you walk towards Ahito seeing as he's closest" he asked.

Teal looked at him strangely before pushing away from Thran who held her steady.

Once again Teal put one foot in front of the other and gasped when she didn't fall but her achievement was short lived as she felt the familiar sensation of air rushing past her face and through her hair.

The feeling was short lived as somebody had caught her yet again.

Thran had caught her yet again and helped her to stand by allowing her to lean slightly on him.

With the support Teal had and the noise muting earmuffs the four teenagers walked into the room with the music blaring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even with the earmuffs that Thran had given her Teal still didn't like being in the room with so many people.

The only people she felt moderately safe with were Thran, Ahito and Micro-Ice, not because they had been the first people she met but because they were all so kind to her.

Thran, Teal liked him because he had understood what she meant when she didn't want to come into the room at the first place.

Ahito, because he seemed genuinely concerned about why she couldn't speak and he seemed very kind-hearted.

Micro-Ice, Teal wasn't sure why she liked him but he just had this kind of easy-going attitude about him and genuinely was a funny person.

Teal was using the support Thran was giving her to her advantage using him to boost her height and look over the smaller people at the party.

Teal leaned into Thran as somebody turned the music up even higher causing the earmuffs she had to be of little use anymore, closing her eyes Teal could feel her heart beat quicken.

Gripping tightly onto Thran's brown jacket Teal could feel herself becoming dizzy.

"Is she okay" asked one voice but it sounded so far of in the distance.

Two hands gripped her shoulders and gently shock the redhead.

"Teal can you hear me" came a familiar voice but that to sounded more distant than it should have been.

"I think it's the music, let's get her out of here" came another voice.

Teal suddenly felt the ground under her feat disappear as she was lifted by somebody, the music slowly became quieter as they walked away from the party.

A few minutes after the music faded completely.

"Do you think she'll be okay" came a girls voice filled with worry.

"Probably it looked as if she just had a panic attack"

"Dame said she'll be here soon" said a voice that sounded close to Micro-Ice's

Teal not wanting to listen to the conversation any more just let her mind wonder into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she was woken by a gentle shake.

When Teal opened her eyes she could see two girls looking down on her, one a blue eyed beauty and the other a cutie white haired girl with green eyes.

Both of them smiled down at her with kindness, to Teal the white haired girl seemed more shy than the brunette.

"Good to see your awake" Said the brunette helping her to sit up.

The sound was louder than it should have been causing Teal to put one hand over her ear to check if she had her earmuffs of but to her surprise she didn't.

"Here" said the white haired girl handing her the missing earmuffs.

"I'm Mei and this is Tia" said the brunette while sitting down on the end of the bed.

Teal smiled back and reached for the pad of paper that had been placed on the table.

"_I'm Teal nice to meet you" _she wrote.

Both girls smiled and where about to say something else but Teal had written down a new message.

"_Who brought me here"_

"Thran carried you here with Rocket and Micro-Ice got Dame Simbai" said Mei

The doors to the bedroom opened to show Arch on the other side.

"Coach what are you doing here" asked Tia suspiciously.

"I think it's time to show Teal her new room, after some consideration I have decided that she will be staying here with us until further notice" said smiling.

Teal smiled back and pushed of the bed and her feat for once let her walk without incident all four made it to the spare bedroom.

Arch shooed Tia and Mei away before turning back to Teal.

"Here is your new room I hope you like it" he said smiling at here.

"_Thank you sir"_ Wrote Teal opening the door.

Arch thought to himself before turning around and walking back the way he came.

"I wonder where the girl came from Dame said her records had been restricted"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Galactik football only my OC and the plot line.**

**A big thank you to Ladyjasm**

Chapter 4

Teal looked around her room it was plain the room had standard orange walls of the stadium and a white floor, two large single beds where at the end of the room with bedside tables and what looked like to be a wardrobe.

Teal smiled to herself the people here where accepting her without a second thought, even without the knowledge of her past that remained a mystery even to herself.

Taking of her white headphones and setting them on the bedside table Teal wondered over the window.

Although she has been living on Akillian all her life nothing could compare to how the sun sets or the way it seems to set the snow on fire.

Teal pulled up a chair to the window to watch the sun set and marvel at how it set the snow on fire, Sighing to herself Teal sat down and waited eagerly for the sun to set.

**A few hours later**

Teal woke to a completely darkened room and in one of the soft beds dressed in pyjamas.

"_I guess I fell asleep" _she thought drowsily before rolling over and climbing out of bed.

Running her hand through her hair she also noticed that somebody had taken her hair band out so her hair cascaded down to her mid back.

Walking out of her room Teal couldn't hear a thing so she guessed that everyone had gone to bed or just lazing about their rooms.

Teal walked down the empty hallway trying to find the kitchen or at least a place where she could get something to eat, after about an hour of searching Teal saw a room where the door was slightly ajar letting a small shaft of light pass through onto the hallway.

Smiling to herself Teal peaked around the door to see if it was the room she was looking for.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Teal" came a familiar voice that caused Teal to jump out of her skin.

Turning around she came face to face with Micro-Ice and another boy who had short red hair that was spiked up and the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Teal sheepishly rubbed her head and gave a wide grin of embarrassment of being caught out so late.

"I guess you went looking for the kitchen right" said the redhead.

Teal nodded before looking at her feet.

"Well then let's not stand here right D'jok lets all get something to eat" Smiled Micro-ice before taking the lead and walking straight past the open door.

Teal looked up at a smiling D'jok and smiled back before following them both down the darkened hallway.

Halfway into the journey to the kitchen Teal spared one look back into the darkness and for a second she thought that she could see two yellow eyes looking back at her.

"Teal are you wanting food or not" came D'jok's voice before she grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway with a laugh in his voice.

Teal smiled to herself it was probably the dark playing tricks on her, so there was no need to worry...right?


	5. To my readers

To all of my readers (if I have any left) I am going to start writing again, please give me about two weeks to get my inspiration back and I will be churning out chapters weekly.

Im sorry for not updating since the start of the year but I have been super busy.


End file.
